


Bespelled by the truth

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Creampie, First Kiss, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: “Cas. What the...?!”“What is it you say? Get with the program?”Dean’s eyes went wide, “Cas, you can’t be serious?”“Deadly.”Cas has had enough and the spell isn't helping. Dean is at the mercy of his best friend...





	Bespelled by the truth

“Cas. What the fuck!” Dean yelled as Cas forced his face down into the black leather of the Impala’s seats.

Cas’ hand on Dean’s neck was firm and unwavering. The leather was warm from where he’d been sitting only moments ago. He had had his face in his ass cheek indent, awesome.  

The motel room was empty of all but the angel.  Sam was finishing a job and Dean had decided to wait in the car for five just in case he got a call. Cas had stormed out of the room, yanked open the car door, dragged Dean out and forced him ass up in the dark lot. Without so much as a ‘Hello can I buy you a drink?’ What the hell… oh no… the spell. 

Cas hard cock pressed against Deans ass and he wriggled. He couldn’t move, Cas was too strong but he tried anyway. It hurt, he would have bruises on his neck tomorrow.

“Cas. This is the spell. Let’s talk about this!”

“No. I am done talking. I’m finally free of the doubt and I can see you, Dean. You want this. I want this…”

Cas was sure, Den could hear it. That’s what the spell did, it showed you what you wanted, what you could have and let you see what others wanted too. Dean wanted this he was just scared but hell if he was telling Cas that.

“Not here Cas.” Dean cursed out. If this was happening, it sure as shit wasn’t happening in Baby, or in a parking lot. No, if he was getting fucked it would be somewhere warm. Way to have standards he thought and then slapped himself internally, what is wrong with you! 

“Fine.” Cas dragged Dean up and pushed him back into the motel room. The warmth from Cas hard dick still seared into Deans jeans. 

The bed was firm as Dean was forced into the same position he had been outside. Cas rethought it and before Dean knew what was happening his hands were being tied behind his back. The belt from Cas’ trench had never been so well utilised.

“Cas, what…”

Cas spun him and mashed their lips together. Dean couldn’t move, his shoulders were back, restricted by the belt and Cas had trapped his legs against the bed. He forgot about fighting as soon as Cas tongue flicked between his lips and his cock started to throb painfully. He lost it. Oh god… yep, it was as good as he’d imagined. Better… Cas lips were warm, wet and sexy as fuck. They broke apart, panting.

“Cas you have to stop.”

“No.”

“Cas!”

“NO!”

Cas undid his belt as he held Dean still. His grip was like a vice and Dean knew he couldn't win. He really didn't wanna hurt Cas, the spell was doing this, any fight would hurt them both. So he was going to let him do this…? Apparently so. Dean watched, gaze glued to the angels' hands. Cas’ hard cock dropped free, it was long and thick and throbbing.

“No Cas. No.”

“What is it you say? Get with the program?”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Cas, you can’t be serious?”

“Deadly.”

Cas reached for Dean’s jeans and got the buttons undone with lightning speed. He spun the hunter and bent him over, taking a second to run his hand over Deans pert ass. Dean shuddered and hated the gasp of pleasure that left his lips, he bit the lower one in frustration. Cas did not need encouraging right now. The jean’s fell around his ankles in a second and his boxers followed. Oh fuck. Cool air touched his skin and he shivered… this was really happening. 

Cas lubed up his fingers with lotion from the side and slid two into Dean’s hole with no preamble.

Dean yelled in surprise, the pressure and force was a shock. He had not been expecting that at all. 

“Cas!” he hissed, “Fuck. You need to stop. You don't have to do this.”

The words came out automatically, this is not how he’d wanted his first time with Cas to be but it was happening. He’d watched enough pot and experimented enough over the years to know to relax. Letting Cas’ fingers work him open was the best thing to do. Yeah, that’s why… because it’s best, not because you fucking love it.

“Stop fighting me Dean I can feel how much you want this.” Cas echoed his thoughts and he winced. 

The angel was bracing Deans weigh by the belt which left him in a very stressful position. All the pressure was on his shoulders and legs, which were now trembling from the stress. Cas was pushing thick fingers inside his tight slick hole and he wanted to collapse but couldn't. He wanted to fight it because he should want to but he didn't. He wanted Cas to stop so that they could do this the right way, but would he ever? Dean really didn't know. All the choices were removed as Cas pushed and wriggled his fingers inside him. The stretch was uncomfortable but not painful and he gasped at the force, at the feeling of having no control. He knew Cas wouldn't hurt him which was the only thing keeping him from fighting. In this position, a fight would hurt he assured himself. Dean was a little terrified, more about the consequences. This was something he’d considered, seen on porn but he never thought he’d cross that line. Not with Cas, imagined it, yeah but really? 

Cas growled bringing him back to the moment and his fingers bottomed out in Dean’s ass. What would happen to their friendship when the spell broke? Cas was right though, he did want this, it felt amazing. Cas withdraw the invading digits and rubbed the head of his cock against Deans opening.

“Oh god, Cas… please stop.” It sounded like an objection but the tone was all lust and need.

“I need this Dean. You need this.”

He pressed his pre-cum covered head against the loose bud and it slid in with little resistance. The first few inches were easy and had Dean wriggling to adjust. Cas moaned at the movement as Dean’s hot slick muscles gripped him. The shudder made his cock twitch and Dean clenched harder.

“Oh, Cas…” The words were out before he would stop them. Desperately, he wished his hand were free so that he could touch his own solid dick. Dean liked it but knowing he wanted something and taking it were two different things. Cas had taken his choices away and sometimes he needed that. Women were easy, but this-this was something new. Sometimes he was his own worst enemy. Cas worked himself in and Dean gasped for breath. His shoulders ached from the angle, from the pressure Cas was putting on them,  but it felt so good.

“Oh, Dean.” Cas moaned as he bottomed out, all that hard hot length pushing against Dean’s prostate.

Dean shuddered again and moaned, “Oh God Cas. What have you done?”

Cas smiled, the spell was wearing off and he could feel his conscience returning.

Dean’s words objected but his tone was all enjoyment. The best thing about this for Cas was that he could feel Dean’s emotions. There was only peaceful calm and lust radiating from the hunter impaled on his cock. His conscience had no issues with that and he started to move. He’d seen enough humans do this that he knew how to move. Dean had a vast array of porn and so did the motels. He knew what to do, so he did it. Pushing in and out was easy, then Cas rolled his hips and had to support Dean’s weight as he went limp.

“Cas… Jesus…”  Dean groaned. Cas felt something like electricity spike through his body. Regaining his balance, Dean squirmed and Cas’ head dropped back. Dean watched it with awe in the reflection in the mirror behind the bed, fuck that was hot. His cock was a solid length of throbbing need between his legs. It hung loose, pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. Dean loved that he wanted to touch himself but couldn’t. 

Cas moved slowly at first, tentatively and then he lost all control. The rhythm was intense, the swirling in his gut all-consuming. Deans fingers gripped his as they held the belt keeping Dean’s hands together. He knew this was more than fucking, he could feel the way that Dean felt, longing, terror, love. The hunter was so scared to love him but he did. He couldn’t face being Cas’ second choice but Dean would never be Cas’ second choice. Everything he did was for him. The emotions were like a shining beacon in the dark and Cas pulled himself back to the moment as his cock twitched. He was so close and said so.

“Please, Cas.” Dean moaned.

Anyone listening would have thought he meant to stop but that not what he was feeling and Cas moved faster. His hips bucked and rocked as Dean's tight hole swallowed him over and over. Oh shit, he was cuming.

Dean groaned as Cas’ cock twisted it hot release in his ass. They shuddered and writhed. Dean moaned as the movements pulled at his tight shoulders. His leg nearly gave way again and Cas’ let him collapse onto his knees on the bed. Panting hard, Dean dragged air into his lungs. Holy shit that had been epic. 

Cas froze. The moment was over and he had no idea what to do now as his cock slid from Deans sopping hole. He undid the bindings and Dean nearly fell. His arms were numb and so were his legs. Cas went to help him and he didn’t flinch so Cas lowered him to the bed and stepped back. The blush rose up his face in a wave of embarrassment. What had he done?

The doubt crept in, as he watched Dean. His eyes were closed, almost blissful. His friend, lover? Didn't look or feel angry. Cas stood there and waited. When Dean didn’t speak or move to dress or anything Cas became concerned.

“Dean...I...” Cas shuffled uncomfortably.

“That was… different.” Dean took a breath and opened his eyes to look at Cas.

“Different?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, “Didn’t feel like I thought it would. Didn't hurt really.”

Cas was stunned, he seemed so calm.

“Just one problem Cas?”

Cas’ stomach rolled, this was it where he was told to go.

“I’m still fucking hard and you really should fix that.”

Cas’ head snapped up and he met Dean’s gaze and then followed his hand as he grabbed his rock hard cock.

Cas did the only thing he could think of and fell to his knees between Dean’s legs.

Dean shuddered in anticipation. Shit, this was the stuff of his dreams.

Cas took his hard length in his hand and squeezed. The angels face moved closer until his mouth was a breath away. He flicked a tentative tongue out as he kept Dean’s eyes locked with his but on contact Dean’s eyes fluttered closed.

The hot wet feeling that enveloped him felt like warm damp velvet. Bliss. Cas moved, sucked and licked until Dean was begging for release. It wasn't expertly done by any means but it was Cas. It was both insane and perfection. He loved this guy, he did and no matter how much he thought this was weird, it felt right in all the best ways. He flinched and shook as the orgasm washed over him. Cas swallowed his load without question and smiled as he leant back on his knees.

Dean pulled the covers from the bed over his lap and then lay back.

Cas stood and watched Dean process everything that had happened.

“Dean?” he asked tentatively, “Do you want me to go?”

Dean shook his head and patted the double bed where he lay.

”No, come and lie with me?”

Cas felt relieved and lay down next to him.

“Cas. Why didn't you tell me?”

Cas stared at the ceiling.

“I didn't want to break us. I didn’t think you would ever… want me this way.”

“I didn’t know I did until right now, I mean like that I could actually enjoy it.” Dean whispered and shuffled closer so that his shoulder touched Cas’.

“Can we do this?” Dean asked

Cas turned to him and they were so close and because Dean was feeling like a coward he whispered, “Kiss me.” Instead of moving.

Cas eyes went wide but he leaned in and brushed his salty lips against Dean’s. Oh, Jesus that was bliss.

“Yeah.” he breathed out with a sigh. “Let's do this.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always! This is for Tia, my delectable smut loving friend.


End file.
